Broadly speaking, the present invention is concerned with the pneumatic conveying of articles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,195,959; 3,419,209; 3,759,577 and 3,813,127 each disclose an article conveying system wherein articles are collected from a plurality of stations and pneumatically transported to a common collection point.
More particularly, the present invention is concerned with the collection of coins from a plurality of car washing bays by means of a pneumatic conveying system. U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,835 discloses a coin collection system for use in mass transit transport vehicles. The coins, which are collected by the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,835, are transferred from a plurality of collection stations to a common receiving station by means of a pneumatic impacting mechanism located at each collection station. U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,054 discloses a coin collecting system for use in car washing installations.